


Fight Me

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Amenadiel (Mentioned) - Freeform, BDSM Scene, BDSM as a Coping Machanism, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Emotional Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Flogging, Handcuffs, Ice Cream, Lucifer Is Infertile, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer is sad, Men Crying, Rough Sex, S3 Ep11, Situational Humiliation, Snuggies, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, domme reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: There was something about having the devil in his own bed, sobbing and bleeding that made your heart race. He was there because he only trusted you to get inside of the walls he built up for everyone else.or; do you remember in City Of Angels when Lucifer and Amenadiel were boxing and Lucifer kept saying, "fight me." and Amenadiel was saying how he wouldn't stoop to his level? How Lucifer felt like shit? That was kinda hot lol





	Fight Me

You narrowed your eyes as you watched Lucifer take the beating from his brother. Lucifer was beyond bloody, crimson dripping from his nose and brow and into his mouth, but still he persisted.

"Fight me!" He spat, loud enough for you to hear over the cheers in the room. Then you heard it, the unmistakable sound of Lucifer's heart dropping to his ass as he brother backed off.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level." Amenadiel sneered and, damn, it hurt _you_  - and you were just watching. There was no telling how hard Lucifer got hit by that.

Later that night, as you cleaned the blood from Lucifer's face, he looked as if he could cry. You said nothing and reached for a bottle, pouring some vodka onto the rag and dabbing the cut on his forehead. Lucifer winced but quietly moaned and it was in that moment that you knew; it was going to be one of  _those_  nights. Your fingers gently threaded into his hair before you gripped it tightly and yanked back, locking eyes with him.

"You are nothing," you spat watching his eyes fill with tears that he quickly choked down, "you know that, don't you?"

"Yes... yes, ma'am." He mumbled and stood up shakily.

"Good boy. Go get in bed and undress. I want you in position when I get there."

"Yes, ma'am."

You watched Lucifer tuck his tail and scurry to his bed and follow your instructions as you cleaned up the bar of bottles and bloody rags. You smiled to yourself as you saw him fit the cage over his cock, and click the cuffs behind his back before laying down. It felt good not having to worry about remembering a safeword with Lucifer, since he could get out of the handcuffs at any point. But he never did - he always felt that he deserved the abuse and he trusted you to be the one delivering it, which made your heart swell at the thought. Lucifer was a good man, and you loved him with your whole heart even though he hated his own guts.

"You're a good boy for me," you noted as you walked up the steps into the bedroom and admired his work.

"Th-thank you," Lucifer trembled and you wanted - more than anything - to just hold him but you knew he needed this more. You unzipped your dress, letting it fall to your feet and stepping out, leaving you in black, lace underwear and your shiny Louboutin's. You shook the hair away from your eyes before stepping over to the bed and straddling his hips, making eye contact as you ground against the cock cage and giggled at your sub teasingly.

"You look a bit pathetic, Lucifer," you began, petting his cheek gently before landing a hard slap across it and he moaned, "aren't you supposed to be _the Devil_? How is anyone going to believe that if you keep letting people kick your ass, hmm? Or do you just not  _want_ people to believe you. Which one is it, Luci?"

Lucifer moaned and let a tear finally slip as he shook his head profusely, "no! No ma'am."

"No, what?"

"No, I-I don't want people to believe that," he choked out and y ou slapped him firmly across the cheek again before yanking his hair and leaning close to his ear and growling at him.

"Then why do you keep letting people best you? You realize that this entire club just saw you get your ass kicked by your brother, don't you? You looked horrible out there,"  Lucifer was crying freely by the time you sat back up, his eyes were red and swollen and he tried not to let you see him and you huffed in fake disgust, "those are not the red eyes that we should be seeing from the universe's first punisher." 

Lucifer cried out, his back arching as he ground up against you in a desperate attempt for you to remove his cage, only to get his chest slapped hard. You said nothing as you stood back up, removing your heels and padding over to the dresser and returning with a leather flogger, watching his expressions as you moved closer and snapped his ankle lightly with it to test the waters. 

"Ma'am, please, I- _oh fuck_!" Lucifer howled as you spat on his chest and smacked the wet spot hard with the leather. 

You would probably never get used to the way he didn't bleed no matter how hard you hit, and you knew it hurt but nothing would show. You hummed as you cracked the leather over his skin numerous times - over his thighs and balls, his neck and chest.  When you felt satisfied with the heat radiating off of his skin, you tossed the flogger to the floor and climbed back up on his bed. 

"I'm gonna need to ride that pretty face, alright. Be a good boy for me and make me come, yeah?" You warned, crawling up Lucifer's body and hovering over his face, sitting up when he tried to taste you. 

You giggled at his desperation before finally sinking onto his mouth, moaning loudly as his warm tongue swiped over your folds. It was almost endearing how childishly excited Lucifer was to be good for you, and your heart swelled at the same time that your clit throbbed. You gripped his hair and pulled hard as he brought you closer to the edge, slipping his tongue inside of you and rubbing your clit with his nose. Without warning you tugged his hair hard and bucked your hips frantically as you were coming on Lucifer's tongue. 

"Good boy, it seems you can do some things right after all." You huffed and he moaned. 

"Th-thank you, ma'am." 

You said nothing else for a bit, crawling off of the bed and walking to the bar to pour yourself a stiff drink. You wanted in amusement as Lucifer whined, bucking his hips up and writhing on his silk sheets. Your favorite thing to do to him was just leaving him defenseless. It meant a lot to know that he was chosing to stay rather than to help himself.  Upon re-entering the bedroom, you smacked his thigh and then began to rub gently at his balls until he was crying again.

"Do you think you're ready to let me fuck you? Can you behave and make me come again, Luci?" You asked, looking in his eyes as you fiddled with the lock of the cock cage. 

"Yes, ma'am. I promise I'll behave for you, please... please, just fuck me," Lucifer begged, making you pity him and reach for the key to free him. 

Your mouth dried at the sight of his prick growing harder as soon as he was able to, and the way he moaned was downright sinful. You reached for a cock ring, slipping it onto him once he was fully erect and bending down to lap at his tip and he damn near hollered at the heat before you were gone again. 

"We can't have you coming before I decide you can, understand?" 

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." 

"Good." 

You readjusted until you were hovering over his flushed prick, sliding him between your lower lips to gring your soaked clit against his swollen cockhead. After a few teasing slides, you slowly sank onto him, moaning deeply as he bottomed out and split you wide open. 

You bounced on his thick cock for what felt like ages, pressing one hand against your lower belly so that you could feel his length deep inside of you. Lucifer whined at the sight and you smacked him across the face harshly before reaching down with your free hand to grip his throat. Before long, Lucifer was sobbing loudly, practically begging you to let him come. 

It wasn't much longer after that when you could tell that he was close, and you picked up your pace, slamming down on him now. He didn't bother asking you for permission, knowing that you'd only deny him and he was correct. However, once you knew he was close, you pulled off of him and set to work removing the cock ring. 

"Okay, pretty, you can come whenever. You've been a very good slut for me, tonight - I need you to fill me up now, Luci." You said nothing else as you slid back onto him completely. He shouted as you wrapped your hand around his throat once more, resuming your brutal pace. It didn't take long for Lucifer to come undone, he was shouting and thrashing wildly with every shoot of cum inside of you and you moaned, letting the warmth tip you over the edge again. 

You stayed on Lucifer's lap for a while, keeping him inside of you until it was no longer comfortable before sliding off of him and kissing his face gently. You stood on shaky legs, getting a towel from his bathroom and cleaning his cock gently becore cleaning your own pussy and thighs. 

"Thank you, ma'am. Thank you for everything." Lucifer sniveled as you helped him out of the handcuffs and pulled him into your arms. 

"You did so well for me tonight, sweetie. I'm so proud of you," you kissed his sweaty hair and, "come on let's get you in something comfy, yeah?" 

Lucifer nodded, letting you help him into a clean pair of boxers and wrapping a red Snuggie around his shoulders. You grinned up at the gentle giant and helped him to the couch before moving to his freezer. You returned to the couch with a carton of ice cream and two spoons, letting him curl up in your lap and chose something on the TV. 

"You know I meant it, right, Luci?" 

"What?" 

"That I'm proud of you," he turned to look up at you, "you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for." 

Lucifer didn't know what to say, so he only smiled aoftly at you and kissed your thigh. You sat in a comfortable quiet for the rest of the night, only letting yourself sleep once Lucifer began snoring softly in your lap. 


End file.
